


Why were you late?

by BrokenBricks (BrockenBricks)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awful smut, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, short because im lazy, sorry its really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrockenBricks/pseuds/BrokenBricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Nick shack up before One Directions performance on Children in Need, causing them to be late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why were you late?

“Nick” Harry shouted when he saw Nick wandering around back stage at Children in Need. Nick’s face lit up as he saw Harry bounding towards him, leaving a sour faced Louis behind him. 

“Alright popstar?” Nick asked with his mischievous grin “How long ‘til you're on?”

“10 minutes” 

“Perfect. Come with me” Nick said taking Harrys hand and dragging him to his dressing room. As they would though the corridors Harry felt Nicks hand squeeze around his own. The door was only shut for seconds before Nicks lips crashed into Harrys. “I’ve--missed---you” Nick said between dipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth.

“Same” Harry replied, as Nick moved to his neck. “But I cant be late” 

“Better hurry up then hadent we” Nick spun Harry round throwing him onto the hard sofa behind them. Harry slipped him t-shirt over his head, yet his microphone pack was still connected to his trousers tangling him up. Nick stred at him and chucked, unzipping his jeans and pulling his hard cock out of him boxers. 

“You dont have lube” Harry said, finally untangling himself from the wires. 

“I have hand-cream its fine” Nick shuffled himself over to the desk pulling open the drawers and retrieving a small bottle of posh hand moisturiser. Harry pulled his jeans down and began to palm himself though his boxers. 

“Off with those popstar” Nick said lubing his cock up with the sweet smelling cream. Harry pulled him boxers off letting his erection spout free bouncing on his stomach. Nick leaned back down kissing Harry’s neck, lining his cock up to Harry’s clenching hole. 

“You haven’t prepped me” 

“Get over it” Nick said pushing onto Harrys tight hole, letting out a groan, his sight connected with Harrys green eyes. “You alright?” Nick said, pausing for a moment letting Harry adjust. Harry quickly nodded and Nick began to trust gently into Harry. 

“Come on-ah-Nick I don't have-ahh- n't got all day” Harry complained. And that was it. Nick began thrusting into Harry with not only speed but power. Banging the sofa into the wall, searching for Harry’s prostate. Moans emitting from both mens mouths as Nick sucked on Harrys neck

Nick knew when he found it. Harrys back arched letting out a loud shout. “There, right there” Nick reached down and wrapped his long fingers around Harry’s throbbing cock. Thrust back in, straight into Harrys prostate again, making the younger boy cry out a half moan, pleasure overtaking his body. Harrys hand snaked there way up to Nicks hair pulling hard. 

“Im close” Nick gasped. 

“So am I” Nick leant down and licked up Harrys chest over him butterfly tattoo. It pushed Harry over edge, making cum splatter up over the web saliva line nick had just made. The sensation of Harrys tight hole clenching around Nicks cock as he his orgasm swept his body made Nicks climax so close he could taste it. 

As Harry came down, is over sensitive hole still being abused by his lovers cock, he tried to push him off, but Nick wouldn’t let him. He thrust once more being going still as pleasure attacked his body, letting it flush his body. Nick collapsed onto Harrys sweaty body. 

“Im going to be late” Harry mumbled. 

 

\---

 

Thats why they didn’t make it on for 8:30.


End file.
